Meet, Greet, Defeat! (Currently being re-writen)
by xKuroShimox
Summary: Raven's 'friend', Stella, has arrived from azarath and Raven isn't overjoyed to see her. However, Stella starts to take a intrest in robin! And when she finds out that he is with Starfire, it is up to Raven to help save his life!


Meet, Greet, Defeat!

Act 1

The Titans are watching TV in the lounge. Everybody seems quite bored, except for Beast boy, who is watching intently. Starfire has her head on Robin's shoulder and he has his arm around her. Cyborg looks as if he is going to fall asleep and Raven is reaching for her book. Suddenly the TV screen starts to gather static.

Beast boy: NOOOO! Please work! (On his knees).

The others look relived, until a black portal appears in front of them! Raven is holding her head in pain! Someone steps through the portal and all the Titans rush over to Raven.

Robin: Raven! What's wrong? (Holding her shoulders).

Beast boy, Cyborg and Robin are still crowded around Raven, but Starfire is staring at the person that has come through the portal. Her eyes grow wide, but then green and she holds up a starbolt! The mystery person is holding up a hand, which is glowing black! Suddenly the fridge, from the kitchen, comes hurter ling towards her, covered in black energy!

Opening theme

Act 2

Starfire lets out a yelp of fright! But, before it can hit, the fridge goes even darker, and stops in mid-air! Raven appears at Starfire's side, her hand also glowing black.

Raven: Lower your hand and show yourself. (Eyes glowing).

The fridge goes lighter and Raven puts it back in its normal place. Everyone comes towards the two and Robin checks Starfire is alright.

Raven: That magic... It's the same as mine! (Looking at her hands).

?: Of course it is, silly! (In a high, joyful voice).

Raven and the others are slightly confused. The figure steps towards them.

?: Rae! It's me! Stella! (Rushing forward and hugging her).

Raven: Please, stop! (Keeping her arms close to her sides).

Stella lets go.

Stella: What happened to you? You used to be so cute and funny! (Tilting her head).

Beast boy is laughing at the statement given by Stella. Stella's Primrose cape drapes around her shoulders and touches the floor. She's wearing the same clothes as Raven, but in pinks and purples, instead of black and blue.

Raven: Anyway... Why are you here? (Giving a weak smile).

Before Stella can answer, Raven's eyes glow and the microwave fly's towards Beast boy! He stops laughing and starts running! It smacks straight into him and sends him into the wall!

Beast boy: OWWW! (In the background).

Stella: Um... I heard you lived here with your team and stop crime? (Raising an eyebrow at towards Beast boy).

Raven: Yes... um... the Teen Titans!... I'm not very good at introductions, so... (Looking at the others, hopefully).

Robin nods and he and Starfire step forward, hand in hand.

Robin: I'm Robin, That's Cyborg (Gesturing to himself and Cyborg). Beast boy. (Pointing at him, while he is moving the microwave).

Stella: And who are you? (Looking at Starfire).

Starfire: My name is Starfire. I am sorry about how we met. (Giving a shy smile).

Stella: And... you're from Tameran? (Nodding her head, excitedly).

Starfire: Yes. (Cautious).

Stella: It's been a while since I've seen your species! I used to have best friends that were tameranian. Maybe... we could be friends? (Hopeful).

Before she can answer, Raven pushes Stella out of the way!

Raven: Ok then! My room is next to Beast boys. I'll be in, in a minute. (Pushing her towards the door).

Stella leaves and Raven looks relieved.

Raven: For all the people to come and visit, why her? (Closing her eyes and tilting her head back).

Starfire taps Raven on the shoulder.

Starfire: Raven? Why did you not let me answer her?(Confused).

Raven: You can't trust her! Whatever happens, don't leave her on her own! (Running for the door).

Act 3

Raven rushes into her room and her mouth drops open. Her whole room has been painted bright pink!

Raven: What have you done? (Angry).

Stella: I've made it lighter; it was so dull and grey in here before! (Smiling).

Raven sighs. Suddenly the siren goes off. Stella covers her ears.

Stella: What is that awful racket? (Looking at Raven).

Raven grabs Stella's arm and drags her to the lounge.

Act 4

The others are already planning out the strategy, when Raven and Stella burst into the room.

Robin: Ah, there you are! It's Mumbo! So, You and Star will attack from the skies. I'm going to stay here with Stella. (Stranding by the computer).

Raven: What? No! (Frowning).

Robin: Raven! It's decided! You'll do fine without me! (Annoyed).

Beast boy takes Raven's arm and pulls her through the door. Before she is out of view, she gives Robin a worried look. Stella shows an evil smile!

Act 5

The Titans have come back from fighting Mumbo. Starfire is eager to see Robin, so she has rushed ahead. The doors, slowly, slide open.

Starfire: Robin! You will not believe... (Trailing off).

Her smile fades and she runs forward! The others shrug to each other and follow her in. Then they see what she was worried about. Starfire has Robin's head on her lap and tears are rolling down her cheeks!

Starfire: Robin? Robin! Please awaken! (Holding his head).

The others are standing there, eyes closed and clasped in front of them.

Raven: Stella! (Knowingly).

She walks over to Starfire and crouches next to her.

Raven: How about we take him to the medical bay? Try and revive him? (Sadly).

Starfire: When I find her, I shall kill her! (Pulling the limp Robin closer).

Act 6

Raven, Starfire, Beast boy and Cyborg are standing outside, on the roof. Robin is lying, unmoving, in the medical bay. Raven has tried all her spells, but none have worked! Starfire is standing close to Raven, her face red from crying.

Raven: STELLA! (Shouting).

When no answer comes, Starfire starts to get annoyed!

Starfire: STELLA! (Even louder).

A few seconds pass and a black portal appears on the roof.

Stella: You called? (Smiling).

Raven: Why did you kill him? (Stepping forward).

Stella: Who? ... Oh that Robin fellow? Shame really, he was nice, thought we could get along. But he was already taken! (Looking at Starfire).

Starfire's eyes glow green and she dives for Stella. But Cyborg and Beast boy grab her arms. She gives up, collapses onto her knees and sobs.

Stella: Whoa! Pull it together! (Rolling her eyes).

Ravens had enough, she starts levitating and her eyes glow.

Stella: Oh? A fight! Haven't had one of these in ages! (Levitating to her height).

After a few seconds of preparing, the two dive at each other and the fight starts!

Act 7

The fight is still on, but Starfire isn't watching, she is at the entrance of the tower. Just then, something appears from the water! It's Aqualad. Also, on land, Bumblebee, Speedy, Minos and Menos.

Aqualad: How ya doing? (Sympathetically).

Starfire: What do you mean? (Giving a weak smile).

Aqualad: C'mon Starfire, It's the talk of the ocean! (Giving her a knowing look).

She sighs.

Starfire: What am I going to do? (Looking at the floor).

Speedy: We'll always be here if you need help with the bad guys. (Smiling reassuringly).

Starfire: Not that! My life! I cannot cope without him! (Walking inside).

Act 8

The fight has finished and the Titans east have left. The Teen Titans are in the lounge. The silence is soon broken.

Starfire: What are we going to do? (Quietly).

Cyborg: Star, there's nothing much we can-

He's cut off by Beast boy nudging him in the side. Beast boy is grinning and he signals towards the door. Cyborg, also grins and does the same to Raven, she also grins.

Starfire: What are you looking at? (Turning around).

Then a smile appears on her face as well. Stranding by the door is... Robin! Starfire fly's towards him. Robin picks her up and spins her around. When he's put her down they hug, then kiss! After, the others rush forward.

Starfire: I am so glad you're here! (Relieved).

Raven: You know Robin, Starfire never gave up hope! (Smiling).

Robin gives her and appreciative smile.

Beast boy: But how...? (Confused).

Raven: My spells must have worked!

Act 9

The Titans have, just, finished a celebration and Robin is in his room. Starfire knocks and walks in.

Robin: Hi. (Grinning).

There's a few seconds of silence.

Starfire: I thought I lost you!

Robin: And I thought I'd never _see _you again!

There's even more silence.

Robin: Well, it's over now! (Relived).

Starfire: Yes! So... I will meet you tomorrow. (Turning around).

Robin: Um... Star? (Nervously).

Starfire: Yes? (Quickly turning back around).

Robin: I... I love you. (Smiling).

She gives a shy smile and turns around.

Starfire: I love you too. (Her cheeks glowing red).

She walks towards the door, but Robin stops her.

Robin: Okay guys! You better be gone when I open this door! (Loudly).

He opens the door and Beast boy and Cyborg can be seen running around the corner. Starfire and Robin look at each other and start laughing. They walk out through the door and everything fades to black.

Ending theme.


End file.
